


Falling Into Place

by aexis1465



Series: Moments In Time [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Moments In Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

“Welcome to the pre-season RvB stream everyone!” Miles announced from his seat. It’s been almost two months since he decided to go back to work and Red vs Blue was about to start. They were streaming the previous season with their commentary live leading up to the first episode of the new season being released. 

Kerry was still in the hospital with no signs of waking up. The doctors told Miles if he didn’t wake up by the six month mark, they would be forced to turn off life support. It was a constant thought in the back of Miles’ mind. He has been going to the hospital everyday, but every other waking minute was spent burying himself in work to keep his mind off of it. 

The fans knew very little about Kerry’s condition. Miles didn’t want to tell them because he thought it was too personal. A lot- if not most- of their relationship was shared with the community, he didn’t want everyone to know Kerry was unconscious at the hospital in Austin. It would be too easy for someone to walk in and say they are a friend of Kerry’s and just sit in there with him all day. The thought was too unsettling. 

“A lot of the questions are for Miles. Everyone wants to know why Kerry isn’t here.” Kyle looked over at Miles warily. 

“He is just sick right now. Don’t worry, he’ll be better soon.” He fakes a smile through his explanation. “He wanted to be here, but I wouldn’t let him get out of bed.”

The fans knew Miles and Kerry were in a car accident. Since then neither of them have used their social media and Miles has been careful to be in as little videos as possible. But four months after the car crash with no sight of Kerry and little bits of Miles, the fans knew something was going on. Everyone had their own theory as to what happened, but no one tried to force Miles to tell them the truth. 

The stream continued for another hour without Kerry coming up. Kyle would read a question from twitter and everyone there would answer and then turn their attention back to whatever episode was currently playing in the corner of the screen. There would be small comments about the production of certain moments or which scene was everyone’s favorite. Everything was calm until Miles’ phone started ringing. 

“Sorry guys, let me just answer this.” He pushed his microphone away from his face so the audience couldn’t pick up what he was saying. 

“Hello? … Yeah, I’m Miles. … Really? He is? … I’ll be right there.” The audience could barely hear what Miles was saying, but the people on set could hear perfectly fine. 

“Everything alright?” Josh asked from across the set. 

“Yeah, but I need to go. I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys.” He raced out of his seat and towards his desk. He collected his things, shoving them into his backpack carelessly, and ran to his car. He drove to the hospital as fast as he could while still managing to stay safe. 

When he got to the hospital, he ignored the nurse at the front desk and ran straight to Kerry’s room. The nurse already knew who he was and who he was there for, she would be able to check him in without him having to be there. When he got to Kerry’s room, he stood outside the door for a minute to collect himself. He slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. 

The first thing he noticed when entering the room was Kerry sitting up in bed. He was pale, kind of shaky, and his eyes were wide. He was staring around the room like he didn’t remember how he got there or why he was still sitting there. There was a doctor trying to talk to him, but Kerry refused to answer any questions. Instead, he continued to look at the walls. 

“Good luck trying to talk to him, he is completely out of it.” The doctor muttered to him on his way out the door. Once all the nurses were done checking his vitals and they left, Miles sat down on the end of the bed. Kerry- who was preoccupied staring out the window- turned his attention to Miles and calmed down almost immediately. 

“Hey, Kerry. How do you feel?” Miles spoke softly to Kerry. He felt like he was about to cry. Going four months without talking to his husband left him a sad, lonely mess, but now that he was awake, it was the best moment in Miles’ life. 

“I’m tired.” 

“That’s ironic, considering you’ve been asleep for four months.” Miles laughed quietly. 

“Yeah.” 

“I missed you so much. You have no idea.” Miles enclosed Kerry’s hand in his own. “I sat in that chair for almost two months straight waiting for you to wake up. I would purposely busy myself with work to keep my mind away from you. It didn’t always work. There were moments when Josh would walk into our office and I would be in tears over the RWBY script because I had to take Neptune out of it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kerry mumbled. 

“Don’t be. It doesn’t matter now. Soon you’ll be able to come home and I’ll be able to wake up next to you every morning. And you’ll be able to go back to work and the community will stop asking where you went. Everything will fall back into place and be perfect again.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. More than you could imagine.”


End file.
